A parellel link
by metallicanirvana
Summary: Last time Spongebob travelled to his friends dreams this time the gate is open, now he has friends in enemys from another realm. Pokemon, South Park and Simpsons crossovers. More like small jokes containing them.


There had been door ways open that shouldn't have been

_There had been door ways open that shouldn't have been. Universes that don't belong to their own space and time, parallels in one world that shouldn't be. Bikini Bottom was the town that journeyed to far…_

Sandy was having a normal day, she had decided to go Jelly fishing with her two best friends, Sponge Bob and Patrick.

"So I just catch the jelly fish with this net?" Sandy asked curious how that could be any fun.

"It's not rocket science, go on try…" Sponge Bob said with a smirk.

"Rocket science is easy though," Sandy says swinging a net at one but it flew away before she had the chance. She was suddenly tempted to catch it, she wasn't going to let that pink flying desert beat her.

"That's it Sandy, you got it." Sponge Bob said once she captured the jellyfish.

"Now what? Do we fry em?" Sandy asked.

"Of cause not, we let it back into the wild. There you go little fella." Sponge Bob said releasing it. She is shocked at how pointless one of her best friend's favourite activities is.

"Look Sponge Bob, I caught one with my mouth… OW!" Patrick said when the jellyfish in his mouth stung him. Suddenly Sandy's cell phone rang.

"Hello, galvin!! I meant Sandy," Professor Frink said.

"Oh hey,"

"I need you down in the lab ASAP, the geologist and I have found something of interest." Professor Frink replied.

_This world was for sea creatures only but the rip in universes has changed that. There was not much water left in this world and the sea creatures breathe air instead of water._

"Hey Sandy,"

"Hello Dr marsh." He was a geologist that came to Bikini Bottom early last year. He and a lot of South Park residents had moved to Bikini Bottom.

"We have found a hidden universe… and a way to open it." Plankton said with a smirk.

"Where?" Sandy asked, she was always sceptical of Plankton but recently hasn't been bothered by him. Plankton had given up on stealing Krusty Krab's secret formula or at least that is what he has led everyone to believe. Now he had a PHD in chemistry although that is probably because he so small he can nearly see atoms.

"In that sector there," Plankton said pointing on the T.V screen.

"I see," She said observing the screen.

"I can open the portal, all I need is a very adjustments on this." Professor Frink said leading her into another room. Inside there was a large device and she knew exactly what it was. It was a rocket with an anti-matter generator. Once shot out at the universe it will create a hole between the two universes and a portal.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sandy said as she saw the rocket fire off into the sky.

_He was one of the creatures in this universe that have meddled on the astral plane, travelling to the dreams of his friend but could he deal with the inhabitants of this universe._

"What should we do today Patrick?" Sponge Bob asked his best friend who was literally lying under a rock.

"I'm not sure Sponge Bob," He said with a goofy smile. Suddenly something caught Sponge Bob's eyes. It was a small little yellow creature with orange cheeks. Its tail was bizarrely shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Why hi there little fella." Sponge Bob said picking up the little creature, it was very small and nothing like Sponge Bob had ever seen.

"Pika… Pikachu," It said in a cute voice that reminded him of a baby.

"Pikachu? Is that your name buddy?" Sponge Bob asked as he walked back to where his best friend was laying, he had fallen asleep.

"Wake up Patrick, look at our new friend."

"What is it?" Patrick asked staring dumbstruck at the creature.

"It's Pikachu." Sponge Bob says. Suddenly the little creature let out electricity while cutely sneezing. Four Boys were walking home when one of them was hit with a small bolt of lightning.

"Oh my god!! You killed Kenny!" One of them said.

"You ba..ba.." Another boy said, stopping mid-sentence at the slight of a giant dragon like creature.

"Where am I? This isn't right," The dragon creature said, it was orange in colour with a funny tail that had a flame on the tip. This was very bizarre indeed.

_You have made a grave error my friend, you have unleashed forces that you can not being to comprehend. _


End file.
